


Shingeki no Valentine's

by chenziee



Series: Shingeki no Special Days [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, i'm not really sure what this is, might be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day at Karanese high. On Friday Eren and Levi are the general source of entertainment while Eren is nervous because Levi doesn't exactly jump in joy over the pseudo-holiday. On the day itself, everyone celebrates the day in their own way. Multiple pairings, first chapter is purely Ereri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. February 13th

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I actually managed to write it in time... I literally finished it like, 20 minutes ago. (There’s always so much time and suddenly there’s none... Sometimes I wonder how the hell the flow of time thing works...)

“Hey, stop pushing!”

“Then stop hogging all the space, Mr Kirstein!”

“Hanji, you’re too loud, they’re gonna hear you.”

“This is stupid.”

“Annie, don’t be like that; I know you’re interested, too.”

“Oh my god, is she blushing?!”

“Annie Leonhardt _blushing_? No way!”

“Armin, what kind of magic was that?”

“You’re all idiots.”

“Shut up, all of you, I can’t hear what they’re saying!”

“Mikasa, calm down. It’s just exchange of gifts.”

“Whatever.”

“Yeah It’s not like he’s gonna eat him.”

“Not literally, at least.”

“Reiner!”

“They’re not even talking yet.”

“ _Whatever._ Soon one of them is going to snap and I’m gonna miss it because of you.”

“Mikasa, are they about finished? I’m getting hungry.”

“You just ate.”

“...Your point?”

“I give up.”

“Children, you’re blocking the corridor.”

“Mr Smith!”

“Oh, Erwin, come here, you’ve gotta see this, too!”

“Hanji? What?”

“We’re spying on Levi and Eren!”

“Oh... Did something happen?”

“...Do you even realize what day it is tomorrow?”

“Saturday?”

“Erwin... You need to divorce your job and find a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. _Something_.”

“This again, Petra? I keep telling you-“

“Uhm, excuse me? Could I come through?”

“Mina! Did you forget something?”

“Yes actually; my notebook. But... is something going on? Why is everyone standing here like this? Even Miss Hanji, Miss Ral and... Mr Smith!?”

“No! Nothing! But you better come back for it later, okay? Best would be... not today...”

“Why...?”

“Uhmm... You see...”

“Actually, Mr Ackerman is having a talk with Mr Jaeger about a homework he’s apparently copied from Mr Arlert. We all know how he gets when he’s angry.”

“Oh... I think I’ll get it on Monday... Thank you for the warning. I really wouldn’t want to get in the middle of that.”

“No one would...”

“Bye then, everyone. I hope Eren will be okay.”

“Bye, Mina.”

“...”

“That was a close one.”

“Headmaster, that was cool.”

“Jean!”

“What!?”

“It’s okay, Mr Bodt. It was a nice compliment. Thank you, Mr Kirstein.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Though it did raise some questions about why you haven’t fired Levi, yet.”

“Everybody’s too scared of him to go to me about it. No official complaints, no reason.”

“That’s... dirty.”

“It’s not breaking any rules. In fact, it’s perfectly following the rules.”

“I told you to shut up!”

* * *

Levi’s eye twitched and Eren chuckled nervously. “It’s funny how I can tell exactly what’s happening outside.”

Levi glared at him. “It’s not funny. It’s fucking annoying. Just the fact they insist on spying on us is pissing me off, but they need to be this noisy about it on top of that.”

At that moment a maniacal laughter (obviously Hanji) broke out and Levi got up from the table he was leaning on facing a fidgeting Eren. “That’s it. Be back in a second.”

Eren watched the scene with a fond smile as Levi made a quick work of making the group outside of the classroom disperse – a process accompanied by some screaming, some giggling, some teasing and some death threats.

With a heavy sigh he closed the door again before turning to face Eren, who was still standing awkwardly in the space in between the class and the teacher’s desk. Levi rolled his eyes at how visibly nervous Eren was. One would think after 13 months, 1 week and 3 days (not that he was counting) he’d feel comfortable enough with him to not feel nervous about stupid stuff...

“Okay, brat, they’re gone. What did you want to talk about?” Levi asked when he re-positioned himself comfortably, once again leaning against his desk.

Eren blushed as he fumbled for his bag. “I... I just wanted to give you something... you know...”

Levi resisted the urge to smirk. Eren is so confident with everything, but once it comes to his relationship with Levi, he becomes so... so freaking _cute_.

But well, as cute as it was, there were limits to everything, even to how long Levi could enjoy Eren’s blushy silence. “Okay. So what is this thing you wanted to give me?” Levi thought he had the idea already, but Eren needed a push if they wanted to get home anytime today.

“Uhm...” Eren hesitantly dived into his bag, pulling out a medium-sized, flat, fancy box and Levi had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He knew it. He knew Eren was going to do it even though he _told_ him not to.

Eren took a deep breath and suddenly all the hesitation disappeared to be replaced by his new-found determination, his voice strong and blush almost gone. But he still avoided Levi’s gaze. “I know you told me not to but I really wanted to give you something, so... Happy Valentine’s, Levi.”

Levi sighed over the boy’s refusal to look at him, but Eren misinterpreted it as annoyance and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see the expression that he was convinced occupied Levi’s face. He knew it was a mistake. He knew his boyfriend only thought of February 14th as an artificial pseudo-holiday created purely for the sake of money. He even agreed with him, to some extent, but he couldn’t help himself.

When Levi noticed Eren closing his eyes, he rolled his, wondering if Eren really thought he was that much of an asshole, before walking over the great distance of two whole steps to stand directly in front of his boyfriend and gently taking the box from hins hands. “Eren, look at me.”

Two beats of silence later, Eren did indeed crack his eyes open to comply with the request-slash-order. As soon as their eyes finally met, Levi showed a tiny, rare smile that left Eren gaping in shock. Levi stood on his tip-toes to press a small peck on Eren’s lips. “Thank you. Really.” Levi did actually appreciate the sentiment. It was cute and heart-warming in a way. “I just don’t understand why you’re giving it to me today. As far as I know, there’s nothing to celebrate today. Unless you’re an asshole who enjoys ridiculing the fact it’s Friday the 13th.” (Levi was an asshole who enjoyed ridiculing the unlucky day.) (Eren ignored the last part.)

Eren frowned, confused. “Well, yeah, but tomorrow is Saturday?”

“And?”

“And I won’t be seeing you so I can’t give anything to you?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Levi smirked as Eren gaped at him.

“Wait, what?!”

“I’ll pick you up at the park at 9 tomorrow. Tell your parents you’re spending the weekend with Mikasa and will be back on Monday after school.”

“Are you actually serious?” His voice was a mixture of half disbelief, half excitement.

Levi scowled. “You know I can’t pick you up at your place.”

Eren rolled his eyes, a wide grin stretching his lips. “Don’t try to be funny, you know what I mean.”

“Fine. Yes, I’m serious. Why the hell are you so shocked about it? It’s not like we’ve never went on a date, or spent the weekend together or whatever.”

“Yes, but... It’s _Valentine’s._ You don’t _do_ Valentine’s!”

“I don’t do supporting the shitty commercialized system of buying heavily over-priced chocolate; dates are fine.” ‘They make you happy,’ Levi added in his mind – like hell he was admitting that one out loud. “But if you don’t want to go...” Levi shrugged to show he didn’t care either way. (He did. He wasn’t much of a romantic, as opposed to Eren – who was one of the biggest romantics in existence – but he didn’t fancy getting rejected, for whatever reason.)

Eren’s eyes widened at the suggestion. He quickly grabbed Levi’s hand as if to stop him from leaving. “No way! I want to go! Please, let us go!”

‘That’s better,’ Levi thought behind a smirk. Eren was so predictable sometimes. ( _Only_ sometimes and with certain topics. Most of the time he was highly unpredictable. Like the day he confessed – or the way he did so. But that’s another story.)

“Good. Don’t forget to arrange this with Mikasa. Do it as soon as you leave here, before you forget. I bet she’s waiting around the first corner with chainsaw at the ready.” Eren laughed at that. Though he could actually maybe kind of see that happening.

“Sure. By the way, where are we going?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “That’s a surprise. I’m not telling you. But pack your swim trunks.”

“It’s the middle of February.”

“Your point?”

“...Okay, I’ll stop asking.”

“Good.”

There was a moment of silence when they just stared at each other, before Levi glanced at his watch. “Okay, brat, I have a meeting in ten minutes. Off you go.”

Eren pouted. “It’s still ten minutes.”

“We’ll have the whole weekend. And I still need to drop off my things; _I_ have to go already.”

“Okay, fine.” The younger sighed in defeat, but then smiled cheekily and pulled Levi closer by the hand he was still holding, kissing Levi quickly.

(Levi didn’t agree with the quick part. Needless to say, he was late to the meeting.)

(Mikasa wasn’t waiting around the first corner with a chainsaw, but Eren suspected that _was_ a knife she was hiding in her pocket.)

* * *

_Valentine’s Day – Students’ Ranking:_

**Generally-accepted-would-be-1 st place:** **KRISTA LENZ** (Most potential givers scared off by Ymir, all the chocolate hidden anonymously in various places where Krista was likely to find them confiscated and promptly destroyed by Ymir.)

 **Actual 1 st place: MIKASA ACKERMAN** (Any feeling behind free chocolate ignored.)

 **2 nd place: SASHA BLOUSE** (Part stolen, was given half of Connie’s.)

 **3 rd place: MARCO BODT**(Too kind to reject any. Jean cried.)

 **4 th – 5th place: EREN JAEGER & JEAN KIRSTEIN** (Numbers slightly manipulated to avoid any unnecessary fights.) (There was a fight anyway.)

 **6 th place: CONNIE SPRINGER** (Gave half to Sasha. Helped Sasha with stealing.)

 **The rest didn’t participate as they kindly rejected all chocolate since they are in a relationship.** (Reiner wanted to but didn’t want to make Berthold anxious.)

_Valentine’s Day – Teachers’ Ranking:_

**1 st place: ERWIN SMITH **(Announcement (by Hanji): “Headmaster’s office got flooded by fangirls. Any actual business has to wait until Monday. If you want to watch the blood bath, please, bring popcorn and don’t forget to share with Levi and me.”)

 **2 nd place: PETRA RAL **(Didn’t even think of rejecting any. Found the student’s crushes cute. Auruo cried along with Jean.)

 **3 rd place: LEVI ACKERMAN **(Fans too intimidated. Any chocolate received anonymously placed in the corridor in front of his classroom, at varying distance from the door – partially stolen by Sasha as it was just asking to be picked up and taken possession of.)

 **Last place: HANJI ZOE** (Students too freaked out to appreciate her. All chocolate received was from our kids. She was more than excited either way.)

 **AURUO BOSSARD** passionately rejected all chocolate and thus wasn’t included (would be last anyway).


	2. February 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 23:58 over here right now... I can't believe I made it... I wrote half of this while half-asleep. I hope it makes sense...

**_09:26 AM_ **

“Hello, Berthold,” the middle-aged woman smiled when she opened the door.

Bert returned the smile easily. He knew the woman for as long as he remembered, after all. “Hello, Mrs Braun. Is Reiner awake, yet?”

Mrs Braun stepped aside to let the boy in while sighing. “I don’t think so. But feel free to wake him up, as brutally as you please. It’s half past nine already, for god’s sake...”

Bert had to smile at that. She was right; Reiner should get up. Not only was it generally late to still be sleeping, he was also there now. He wanted to actually be with Reiner. However, he knew he wouldn’t have the heart to disturb his boyfriend’s sleep.

After politely refusing the offered tea/coffee/juice/water/cookies/the whole fridge, he took off to Reiner’s room, trying to be as quiet as possible in order to not wake him up in case he really was still sleeping. (It wasn’t rare for Reiner to just be too lazy to actually get out of bed after waking up, only to be found hours later with his laptop on his stomach and head propped up by multiple pillows so he can see the screen but doesn’t need to sit up.)

He knocked gently on the door, only to be met with silence. Great. Reiner was asleep. That, or he had headphones on.

In any case, Bert slowly and carefully opened the door, slipping inside.

His eyes quickly flew across the room (he noticed with some surprise the room was actually clean for once) before landing on the bed.

And there Reiner was, in all his heavily muscular, unconscious glory, draped over the whole bed. He didn’t even twitch at the amused snicker that escaped the new addition to the room.

For a while Berthold was content just watching Reiner, so vulnerable like that, but then Reiner rolled over to his side, conveniently taking up only half of the bed now. Suddenly, the idea of a few more hours of sleep sounded very appealing.

It took only a moment’s hesitation before the tall boy gave in and stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, carefully crawling into the bed behind Reiner, snaking his arms around his boyfriend, cuddling close to him.

“Mmm, Bert, izzet you?” a sleepy mumble resounded across the room, making Bert jump and retreat back, apologizing incoherently for reasons lost on Reiner.

“Calm down and come back here.” Reiner, woken up a little bit by Bert’s rambling, rolled over to his other side so that he was facing the taller boy, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down.

That shut Berthold up effectively. Reiner smiled contently when he felt his boyfriend relax against him. He seemed so small when he curled up in his embrace, despite his above-average height. “I know we promised to spend the day together, but just give me, like, half an hour more, okay?” he mumbled into the black hair he buried his nose in.

He felt Bert shake his head slightly. “It’s okay. It’s not like we’ve made any plans. I’m fine with just staying in bed all day.”

“When we wake up, we can play some videogames from here, too. What do you say?”

“Sounds good.”

“Mhm. And later we can watch a movie or something.”

“We can go leech off of Annie and Armin for that. They’re having a pizza & movie night... Or maybe not. Wouldn’t want to... _interrupt_ something.”

Thanks to their position, Reiner missed Bert rolling his eyes, but he could hear the tone. He didn’t like it. “They’re not you. When they say movie, they mean movie. But I don’t think they’d be thrilled either way.”

“Hey, you enjoy _our_ movies, too, so don’t act like you’re a saint.” He could practically feel the heat radiating from the other’s face.

“Whatever. Shut up. Go to sleep.”

“Sure, love. Good night.” Reiner said, with a kiss on the top of Berthold’s head which was received with a content hum.

“Night.”

**_02:52 PM_ **

“Who the hell thought it was a good idea to do the all-the-cake-you-can-eat thing _before_ the amusement park?” Connie grumbled, clutching his stomach.

Krista laughed sweetly while Ymir smirked (after glaring at all the boys who turned to stare at the sight and draping a possessive hand around her girlfriend’s shoulders).

“Let me think,” Ymir said mock-thoughtfully. “It certainly wasn’t Potato girl – if it were up to her,” she nodded towards the girl who was running enthusiastically around the food-stalls, looking for something cheap and good to eat – again, even after eating so much she got banned from yet _another_ all-you-can-eat facility, “we’d go before _and_ after. It wasn’t Krista who didn’t care. And it sure as hell wasn’t me since I said going after would be more logical. That only leaves your dumb ass.”

Connie glared at her, but decided to be the mature one for once and ignored her. “How the hell am I the only one sick, anyway? You’ve all eaten just as much as I did and we’ve been on the same rides. I don’t get it...”

“It’s ‘cause you’re a pussy.”

Before Connie could retort with something very witty, Krista smacked her lightly with a ‘Ymir, don’t be like that,’ and Connie had to smirk at the sheepish expression that crossed Ymir’s face briefly, before it settled into the I-don’t-give-a-fuck one that was her default expression, and the mumbled ‘yeah, yeah, whatever.’ You just had to admire how well trained Ymir was, despite her... pleasant personality.

Suddenly Connie shrieked as a sudden weight dropped on him. Sasha decided that was the moment to come back to her date and that the best way to do so was to jump on her boyfriend’s back – with hand’s full of snacks. She was just lucky Connie had reflexes good enough so that he didn’t drop her and her food right along with her.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek with a grin when Connie laughed (after recovering from the shock). “Ymir’s not right, you’re sick because you didn’t eat enough. Here, you can take some of mine, I’ll let you chose.”

Connie turned a little more green at the food shoved into his face. “No, I don’t think that’s it. But thanks for the thought...”

“This is your last chance, take something or I’ll eat it all,” prompted Sasha in all seriousness.

Connie just shook his head, “It’s fine, go ahead. I don’t think I’d be able to handle it.”

“Your loss, then. I won’t ask a third time.”

“Okay...”

Ymir smirked and Krista snickered at the look of relief that crossed Connie’s face.

**_08:01 PM_ **

Annie tugged the blanket back over herself after coming back from the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea in her hands, one for her and one for Armin, who’d just finished setting up the first movie for the night and was making himself comfortable on the couch next to his girlfriend.

“Thanks for the tea,” he smiled as he pulled her close and Annie rolled her eyes.

“It was nothing, idiot.”

Armin chuckled at the pet-name and kissed her on the lips lightly. “Thanks anyway.”

Annie gave him a look but Armin just continued smiling at her, so she gave in and sighed a ‘you’re welcome’.

They watched each other until the movie actually started and their attention shifted to the screen while their hands shifted to each other, intertwining closely.

**_08:11 PM_ **

“I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“Wasn’t the chocolate you got at school yesterday enough?”

“No! I need to get as much as I can while it’s cheap, so much it lasts me until next year!”

“We both know that won’t happen. You’ll eat it all before the month ends.”

“...I know.”

Marco laughed into the phone at Jean’s defeated tone.

“Don’t laugh at me, I can’t help it. When I know it’s there, just waiting to be eaten... How can I just leave it there, rotting?”

“Sure, Jean, sure.”

“Do you even like me? You’re so mean.”

“Of course I hate you. That’s why I’ve been dating you for almost a year and why I’m willing to celebrate The Day Chocolate Gets Crazy-Cheap with you despite having more than enough chocolate until the next Valentine’s.”

“I can practically feel the sarcasm.”

“Good. I’m doing it right then.”

“..If only all the people who gave you something yesterday could see how snarky you get....”

“Too bad you’re the only one who’ll ever know.”

There was awkward silence after that, both sides processing what the heck was just said.

Suddenly, Jean’s voice came from the speaker, “I miss you.”

Marco smiled at that. “You saw me yesterday, you’ll see me tomorrow. We’re talking on the phone right now.”

“And? Can’t I miss you?”

“You can. ...I miss you, too.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

**_Omake - 08:42 PM_ **

Not even an hour into the movie and Annie’s phone vibrated. Armin glanced at her as she dug it out, an annoyed expression on her face. The longer she stared at the screen, the deeper her scowl got.

After a full minute of silence (Armin paused the movie so she didn’t miss anything), her head shot up. “Quick, lock the door, lock the windows. Reiner says he and Berthold are coming over.”

“Why-“ he didn’t even manage to finish the question before _his_ phone went off, announcing an incoming call. He picked it up, confused at the caller ID. “Jean? What- What? Why? – No- What do you mean; you’re here in ten minutes? – I don’t care you missed each other! – No- Jean! Jean!”

“Let me guess. Jean and Marco are coming, too.”

“Seems so.”

“Perfect.”

There were a few beats of mournful silence before there was a knock on the door and they both groaned, resigning to a ruined privacy of their movie night. With a heavy heart Armin got up to open the door for the first intruder of the night.

He got yet another unpleasant surprise as soon as he opened the door. He briefly considered just slamming the door shut and pretending the last five minutes never happened. “Guys, what the hell?!”

Ymir grinned and showed off the bag in her hands. “Don’t get so pissy, we’ve brought peace offerings. Booze.”

“And snacks!” added Sasha.

“And Mikasa,” laughed Connie and Mikasa shot him a look.

“Connie, Mikasa isn’t an offering; she’s just another person to intrude on them. I _told_ you this was a bad idea. I’m so sorry, Armin, I tried to stop them, but...”

Armin smiled sadly. “It doesn’t matter, Krista. Jean, Marco, Reiner and Berthold are coming, too. The five of you don’t really make any difference at this point.”

**_11:11 PM_ **

_From: Armin_

_I sincerely hope you two are enjoying yourselves enough wherever you are and aren’t planning on showing up at my house to watch movies anytime within the next 48 hours._

_Received February 14 th, 8:59 PM_

Eren stared at the message for good five minutes before giving up hope of ever making sense of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how Erd, Gunther and Mike placed... I’m sorry... (-_-;;)
> 
> If you’re wondering, the Eren confession will be a thing. One day... Hopefully... ;;


End file.
